Healing Lives
by Pink Zappers
Summary: “ Pain for some people is another form to lose themselves from the cold hard truth of a lost LOVED one.” VAMPIRE FIC. PLease read better than summary. Major SXS :3 Pretty please review and be nice it's my first one!:3


Healing Lives

" Pain for some people is another

form for other people to lose

themselves from the cold hard

truth of a lost LOVED one."

PROLGUE: TEMARI'S POV

I woke with a hot searing pain running through my veins, a feeling of my body giving out to weakness, not being able to breathe properly. I knew this pain all to well, this feeling of being trapped in a small place with nowhere to go. This feeling was not unknown but familiar like my own soul to me. This deep agonizing pain and fear of abandonment. All I could think was kill me know, as long as the pain will go away kill me, PLEASE!! I slowly realized that it wasn't my own thoughts, but the person next to me. The person I still live as the monster of a vampire I am, Sakura.

_Flashback_:

_Sakura and I are different from other vampires and their so called masters. Well if you want to know why well it's simple, one century ago while my brothers and I were hunting out in the woods due to the fact that I haven't eaten in weeks. I heard a scream. As fast as I could run, I ran toward the screams direction. As I got closer I was able see a huge mansion in flames, but the weird thing was that I couldn't sense anybody inside. The place was deserted, but inside I could still feel the panic in me like I was searching for something_.

" _What's wrong?" Gaara asked. Gaara was my littlest brother. He has hair red as thick blood and usually he doesn't speak. _

" _Wait listen. Do you hear that? Some one's inside! " I asked alarmed. _

"_What are you crazy? We don't hear anything?" Kankuro asked slightly annoyed that I interrupted him from his kill. Not really hearing them and processing the fact that they just asked me a question. All I could think of was saving her. And yes for some weird reason I had a feeling that the mysterious person inside the mansion was a girl. All of a sudden I couldn't feel myself, I felt my whole body go numb. It was as if I was watching this scene in third person, as I suddenly felt myself leapt into the flames. As I search the mansion for this girl I heard a small whimper in the corner of what was suppose to be the living room. When I looked there on the floor lay an unconscious girl. This girl was beautiful even though she had severe burn marks all over her. What shocked me the most was her pretty pastel pink hair. Even though she was unconscious I had a feeling that her eyes were really beautiful. _

"_Who's that? " asked Kankuro. I was even more shocked that I hadn't sensed them due to the fact that I am one of the best trackers in the world. _

"_That doesn't matter. What we need to do is help her outside to safety" Gaara said. Ahh he's always one to take control. _

"_Alright " I muttered. In one swift movement we were outside with the girl laying down on the cool another swift movement Gaara was inspecting her wounds. All I could think was that I hope she will be alright. _

_After 30 agonizing seconds Gaara spoke," She'll be fine. For some odd reason her wounds are healing rapidly on their own. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. As I let my gaze drift from my brother I knelt down to the said girl and made a promise to her in my mind that I'll protect her and won't let anybody harm her. And for some odd reason I knew she was able to hear me. _

_End Flashback._

For some reason, after that night Sakura and I have a special bond that allows me to tune in to her thoughts anfd feelings. Lately, She's been having the same nightmares and feelings for over a century since that incident where I saved her from the fire. Quickly. I woke up and felt my way across the room to her side with me sharp vampire scenes. For myself of being a vampire and Sakura being a halfling I had to be gentle. I had to keep my strength in check in case I harmed her and jostled her gently but quickly while whispering.

"Sakura wake up…it's alright, everything is going to be fine, your safe with me."

With a sudden movement, her body jerked like she had been burned. I barely just noticed that she had burn marks all over her. Even though dreams and visions were good by giving exact details, it was also dangerous because her dreams/visions enabled her to feel the pain as if she were there.

"Sakura … Sakura wake up!!"

"Please don't leave me, Sasori, please don't leave me all alone."

Sakura whimpered. She opened her twinkling aqua green eyes to show her unshed tears.

"Temari" she sighed with relief. In that sudden movement all the pain was gone and was replaced with her and my own relief. But I suddenly felt confused.

" Who's Sasori, Saku-chan?"

" Who?"

"Sasori, you were saying this person's name?"

" I don't remember?"

As realization dawned her tear streaked face, I could feel the panic in her over power my confusion like a wildfire.

"Is something wrong with me?" she asked horror stricken.

_Even though I can't lie to her, I wish I could hide the truth,_ I thought with the panic feeling was starting to make me dizzy.

" I don't know, but I promise you this, we will find way to get through this just like the other times." I said determined. 

**END OF PROLOUGE **

Please Pretty please Review and comment :3

_**P.S If I have lots of reviews I'll hurry up and post the 1**__**st**__** chappie **_

_**P.P.S & I'll hurry up-.-**_

_**P.P.S Well I quess.. bye and love guys !!!**_


End file.
